Cartas de Candy
by Sabrina Weasley
Summary: Candy recibe cartas de quien ella menos imaginó y decide responderlas. Este fic participó en la Guerra Florida 2015.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participó en la Guerra Florida 2015, como parte del grupo Musas Ardley y es un complemento de **Cartas de Neal.**

Dedicado especialmente a **kellyelin**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 20 de noviembre de 1915

Neal:

A Dios gracias, me encuentro muy bien de salud y efectivamente ya estoy instalada en el que siempre he considerado mi hogar: el Hogar de Ponny, lo cual me hace muy feliz. Además estoy trabajando en el hospital de un pueblo cercano y el tratar con pacientes también me es muy grato. Annie y Archie vienen seguido a visitarme y Patty se quedó un tiempo aquí y prometió volver pronto. Gracias por interesarte por mi bienestar.

Admito que me sorprendió mucho recibir una carta tuya y aún más, el contenido de la misma. Es algo que nunca pensé leer, debo confesar que jamás creí que fueras a cumplir tu amenaza de enlistarte. Por un lado diré que me da gusto que cumplas algo que habías dicho ya que demuestras que no hablas tan a la ligera; pero por otro, la guerra es algo muy feo y el clan Ardley ya ha sufrido demasiado, la muerte de Stear es una herida que sigue doliendo. No quiero ni pensar en cómo sufrirá la tía abuela si algo te llegara a pasar.

Eso me hace recordar, un par de días después de recibir tu carta, me llegó otra que me sorprendió todavía más. Eliza, tu hermana, me escribió para pedirme encarecidamente que te hiciera recapacitar y volver a casa, ella cree que me escucharás. Normalmente no le haría caso, pero como ya te dije, considero la guerra algo terrible y nadie debería arriesgar su vida de esa manera. Así que Neal, me uno a tu familia y te pido que vuelvas. Estoy segura que en Florida o en cualquier otro lugar de América encontrarás la manera de dignificar tu vida y enmendar tu camino.

Atentamente:

Candice W. A.

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 15 de marzo de 1916

Neal:

Me da gusto saber que al menos no has estado en peligro, tu padre aunque tal vez no te lo diga, está muy preocupado y la tía abuela ni se diga. Supongo que tu madre y Eliza también, y es una lástima que no pienses volver pronto, eso les daría mucha paz. Creo que tu padre se sentirá orgulloso de ti por lo que dices de probar tu valía y esas cosas, también creo que estará más tranquilo con lo que me cuentas, que no vas en misión suicida ni nada por el estilo. Le he escrito un par de cartas para asegurarme que está bien, supongo que como no estás, además de todo tiene más trabajo.

También me alegra saber que te haces cargo de tus cosas, aunque pelear con tus compañeros no sea lo mejor, en vez de eso procura hacer amigos, verás que te sientes muy bien. A mí es algo que siempre me ha ayudado a no sentirme tan sola y salir adelante: mis amigos, aún es así. Annie y Archie vienen a verme por lo menos una vez al mes y yo también voy a verlos a Chicago. Patty también viene ocasionalmente, Annie y yo estamos haciendo planes para visitarla en Florida en cuanto yo tenga vacaciones. Estoy segura que si te lo propones, encontrarás muy buenos amigos entre tus compañeros soldados.

No te distraigo más de tu entrenamiento, pon mucha atención, todo lo que aprendas te ayudará a sobrevivir.

Atentamente:

Candice W. A.

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 7 de junio de 1916

Neal:

Me alegra mucho que hayas hecho un amigo, verás que se convierte en un tesoro invaluable. Y me parece que ese chico es alguien muy interesante, tal vez se convierta en alguien famoso, si no por lo menos se dedicará a algo muy noble, como la enseñanza. Pero te aconsejo que no adquieras el hábito de fumar, no es nada bueno; incluso sugiérele a Ronald que deje de hacerlo, tal vez puedan hacer alguna otra cosa juntos, como jugar ajedrez o cartas.

Que bueno que Eliza ya te escriba, sé que es importante para ti, ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos y contar con el apoyo de tu hermana es algo muy especial. Yo no tengo hermanos de sangre pero Annie es como si fuera mi hermana y cuando recuperamos el contacto, fuimos muy felices. Quiero suponer que así es como se sienten ahora Eliza y tú aunque estén lejos físicamente.

Ten mucho cuidado en esa misión de la cual me hablas. Claro que te deseo éxito, que Dios guíe tus pasos para que ayudes a mucha gente y vuelvas sano y salvo, tu familia te espera.

Atentamente:

Candice W. A.

P.D. Muchas felicidades por tu nombramiento como sargento.

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial a **Stear's Girl** por la bella imagen que adorna el fic.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 15 de julio de 1916

Neal:

¡Oh Dios! La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar esta carta. La felicidad que me inundó al leer tu telegrama fue inmensa. ¡Stear vivo y camino a casa! Realmente te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. En cuanto lo recibí, partí a Chicago a buscar a Archie, en la mansión Ardley se encontraba tu padre, a quien también mandaste un telegrama, él ya se lo había dicho a Albert y ambos buscaban la manera de decírselo a la tía abuela y a los Cornwell. En eso estaban cuando llegó un telegrama oficial del ejército francés, sobra decir el revuelo que eso causó. A todos les agradó mucho saber que tú colaboraste en el rescate. Archie y yo telefoneamos a Patty y se lo dijimos, casi se desmaya de la impresión. Esa misma tarde los tres Cornwell se pusieron en camino a Nueva York y Patty salió de Florida hacia allá al día siguiente.

Nuevamente te agradezco haber ayudado a Stear a volver a casa, releí tu anterior carta, donde decías que quizá ayudarías a alguien a volver. Tan grande es Dios que fue a tu propio primo a quien rescataste. Y junto con él, a mucha gente que aún lloraba su pérdida: Patty, Archie, sus padres, la tía abuela. Ahora pienso que, tal vez, tiene sentido que hayas partido a la guerra: tu misión era ayudar a Stear y a sus compañeros. Ojalá tengas más misiones así, en las que ayudes a aliviar tanto dolor que ya ha causado esta guerra.

Como muestra de mi gratitud te envío un pequeño regalo, este crucifijo me lo dio la señorita Ponny, a quien yo considero mi madre. Me ha acompañado y protegido a través de muchas aventuras y peligros, y me ha devuelto a mi hogar todas esas veces. Espero que te sirva como un recordatorio de tu fe y, como a mí, te acompañe y te proteja. Ojalá que te devuelva sano y salvo al lado de tus padres y tengas ocasión de devolvérmelo. Yo rezaré porque así sea.

Atentamente:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Pony, Illinois; 29 de agosto de 1916

Neal:

Espero que cuando recibas esta carta estés disfrutando de una muy merecida licencia, que bueno que puedas pasarla en París, todos dicen que es una ciudad muy hermosa, espero poder conocerla algún día. Ojalá que esa horrible guerra no alcance a mancillar ese bello lugar, como ya lo ha hecho con el resto de Francia y los otros países.

Efectivamente Stear ya está aquí con nosotros, y sí todos estamos muy felices. A todos nos ha hecho mucho bien tenerlo aquí: la tía abuela ha rejuvenecido, Patty recuperó la sonrisa, Archie está mucho más animado y ya habla de casarse con Annie, aunque Stear insiste que no le ganará. Se oyen risas en la mansión y ha habido algunas tertulias tanto en Chicago como en Lakewood. Patty y su abuela incluso volvieron a rentar una casa en Chicago y cuando vienen a Lakewood pues se quedan en la mansión Ardley.

Que interesante lo que me cuentas de tu amigo Ronald, rezaré también por él, para que pueda reunirse pronto con su esposa. Me parece que ese libro que está escribiendo será muy interesante, sé que en un futuro lo leeré, yo también quiero saber el desenlace de la historia de amor, aunque tenga que leer cosas de guerra para saberlo. Ya vi que aún no le pides que deje de fumar, te insisto: es un muy mal hábito, tú tampoco lo hagas, por favor. Regañaré a Patty por enviarte esa pipa.

Neal, aunque tú no te hayas casado no significa que no aguardemos tu regreso, piensa en tu familia y en los amigos que deseamos que vuelvas con bien. Ahí tienes la prueba, en esas cartas y regalos, pero sobre todo en las oraciones que siempre se hacen por ti.

Con cariño:

Candy

P.D. Si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías mandarme alguna postal de París? Me encantaría ver más de esa bella ciudad.

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 5 de noviembre de 1916

Neal:

Me alegra recibir noticias tuyas, y más si son tan animadas como esta, es bueno saber que Luisa encontró también su camino en esta bella profesión, la enfermería es fascinante y, sobre todo, muy gratificante. El poder ayudar a las personas a sanar o a aliviar algún dolor, da una satisfacción indescriptible. Nunca hubiera pensado que algo tan terrible como una guerra sería un agente de cambio tan positivo, al menos para ella y para ti. No me alegró precisamente saber que tal vez sigas en el ejército y creo que a tus padres tampoco les gustará del todo, pero soy la persona menos indicada para recriminarte nada, ya que mis decisiones tampoco han agradado a todos los que me rodean. Así que te ofrezco mi apoyo en lo que decidas.

Que bueno que recibiste la invitación de Stear y Patty, tal vez sí parezca apresurada la boda, pero ellos estuvieron separados por tanto tiempo que no desean demorarse más, bueno esa es la versión oficial. Sí recibieron tu regalo y les gustó bastante, ya le buscaron sitio en su nuevo hogar. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por el cuadro que me enviaste, una sencilla postal hubiera bastado, ya lo colgué en mi habitación y luce precioso.

Sabes que no había pensado en que tenía algo en común con ustedes, pero tal vez tengas razón, escuchar y seguir consejos no es lo que mejor se me da y, efectivamente, a ustedes tampoco. Debemos trabajar en eso ¿no crees? Bueno, no tardes en volver, Eliza y su novio en verdad desean casarse y te están esperando, no los hagas esperar tanto.

Es un alivio saber que no estás en combate, aunque debo confesar que me asusta todo eso de la artillería. ¿No podrías especializarte en algo diferente? En fin, espero que lo que aprendas te ayude a mantenerte entero y a volver.

Con cariño:

Candy

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a **kellyelin** (this is for you), **Chicuelita** (deja tú el valor, fue el puritito orgullo y despecho lo que lo llevó, espero que el resto te guste), **Friditas** (gracias, lo hice como una especie de ejercicio y vaya que me costó, concluí que si las hubiera escrito al mismo tiempo habrían sido muy distintas), **Nadia Andrew** (así mero fue jeje).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 20 de diciembre de 1916.

Neal:

¿Cómo estás? Espero que esta carta te encuentre sano y salvo, y que esa misión ya haya concluido. Ojalá tengas oportunidad de celebrar la Navidad con tus compañeros y que alcancen a recibir algún regalo y comer algo especial al menos ese día. Yo sé que muchos de por aquí te enviaron algunas cosas para que puedas festejar y compartir el festejo. Por mi parte tuve mucho trabajo y no pude mandarte un regalo con anterioridad, pero ahora te envío esta bufanda que yo misma tejí, espero que te guste y que llegue a tiempo al menos para la Epifanía.

Me dio gusto saber que Ronald ya se reunió con su esposa, aunque haya sido por una enfermedad. He escuchado que la fiebre de las trincheras cuando es bien tratada no resulta fatal, y con los cuidados de su esposa seguro se recuperará pronto. Sé que es difícil mantener la higiene en esos lugares, pero procura traer el cabello siempre corto y ser lo más limpio que puedas, ya que esa enfermedad se transmite por medio de los piojos. También anima a tus compañeros a que sigan esas indicaciones, así será más difícil que alguien la contraiga y la propague.

¿Sabes?, yo también sentí algo distinto cuando leí que partirías, debo decir que me preocupé enormemente y compartí tu sentimiento que esta misión será importante, aunque no sé bien por qué. Neal debes prometerme que te cuidarás mucho, yo por mi parte no dejo de pedir a Dios que te proteja y te regrese a nuestro lado.

Con cariño:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 19 de enero de 1917

Querido Neal:

Sé que dijiste que no escribirías durante un tiempo, pero estoy muy preocupada por no tener noticias tuyas, todos lo estamos. Neal ojalá pudieras enviar aunque sea unas breves líneas para saber que estás bien.

Por acá todo marcha como de costumbre, debido a las nevadas no he podido ir mucho a Chicago, pero todos vinieron a pasar la Navidad en Lakewood y fue maravilloso, hubo risas y música casi como en los viejos tiempos. Claro que hiciste falta, la tía abuela insistió en guardar tu sitio en la mesa y brindamos a tu salud.

Neal cuídate mucho y escribe tan pronto como puedas.

Con cariño:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 6 de febrero de 1917

Querido Neal:

Acabo de recibir una carta de tu padre donde me cuenta por qué no habías escrito. Dios mío, estaba tan preocupada, aunque saberte internado en un hospital tan lejos de aquí y yo sin poder hacer nada no hizo mucho por calmarme. Ojalá puedas responder pronto, para saber que vas mejorando y quitarme la angustia de saber si estás bien o no.

Neal, por favor, esta vez te lo pido yo, sin que nadie me lo haya solicitado, vuelve en cuanto te recuperes. Realmente esta súplica es un deseo del fondo de mi corazón, no quisiera volver a pasar por la incertidumbre de no saber de ti. Además quisiera verte pronto.

Con cariño:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 10 de marzo de 1917

Querido Neal:

¡Que alegría saber que ya estás en franca recuperación! Es una lástima que hayas resultado herido del pie, pero como bien dices, no afectará realmente tu rendimiento y en comparación con lo que tantos otros han sufrido y perdido en la guerra, creo que saliste bien librado. No fue ninguna suerte que sobrevivieras, Nuestro Señor te protegió y guardó para que completes la misión que Él te encomendó en este mundo.

Me entristece saber que no volverás como te pedí –y sé que no fui la única en hacerlo–, pero a la vez me llena de orgullo saber que te quedas por ti mismo y porque lograste hallar un lugar en el mundo que es solo tuyo, y te lo ganaste a pulso. Desde luego que todo será diferente cuando nos veamos de nuevo, claro que no te odio, si alguna vez tuve ese sentimiento tan terrible hacia ti, prefiero no pensar en ello y te pido que tú tampoco recuerdes lo malo. Ahora todo es diferente, tú y yo ya somos personas distintas.

Que bueno que la bufanda te guste y te sirva, el siguiente invierno tejeré un gorro que le haga juego. Me da gusto saber que no perdiste el crucifijo en la refriega, sabía que te regresaría a mí.

Con cariño:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 3 de abril de 1917

Querido Mayor Leagan:

No sé qué recibirás primero, si la nota que te envié con Stear o esta carta, pero claro que acepto verte cuando vayas a Chicago. Es una suerte que tus padres y Eliza estén aquí y no en Florida, del otro modo quizá no habríamos podido vernos. Parece que hará buen tiempo y podremos hacer muchas cosas al aire libre, verás que la ciudad y el lago Michigan lucen preciosos.

¡Muchas felicidades por tu nombramiento como Mayor! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sé que con tu esfuerzo y tu inteligencia, que ahora está bien encauzada, llegarás todavía más lejos. Por supuesto que se te da bien eso de maquinar ideas y sí que pueden llegar a ser maquiavélicas, pero si ayudan a que esta guerra termine pronto, que mejor que las lleven a cabo.

Claro que puedes conservar el crucifijo, confío en que te mantendrá lejos del combate y cerca de casa. Me acordé de tu amigo John Ronald, el escritor, ¿no has sabido de él?

¡Ya cuento los días para vernos y que me cuentes más historias de Francia!

Con cariño:

Candy

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar **kellyelin, Iris Adriana y Nadia Andrew**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 10 de mayo de 1917.

Querido Neal:

¡Que maravillosa noticia! Me llena de alegría saber que estaremos tan cerca, parece mentira pero no quisiera dejar de verte tanto tiempo. Al principio pensé que sería suficiente con saberte de este lado del Atlántico, pero en cuanto nos separamos supe que no resistiría estar tan lejos de ti. Conozco bien la zona en la que está el Fuerte Sheridan y sí, mejor ubicación no pudiste conseguir. También supe que gracias a eso tu familia se reubicará en Chicago y ahí celebrarán la boda de Eliza.

Efectivamente, los días que pasamos en Chicago fueron muy hermosos y divertidos. Me sorprendiste gratamente con ese paseo que dimos en el lago Michigan, ¡has mejorado increíblemente tu técnica de remo! Y que bueno que pudiste conocer ya al bebé Nigel, el primero de esa generación del clan, es una dicha ver a Stear y Patty tan realizados como padres. Cambiando de tema, para mí también significa mucho que me hayas ofrecido tu cortejo formal, sobre todo de esa manera tan directa y sencilla, no podía sino aceptarla. Es más te confieso que pensé que no me lo pedirías.

Muchas gracias por el bello regalo de cumpleaños, lamento que no hayas podido estar en la fiesta, pero confío que en los próximos puedas estar presente. Aunque bueno, primero vendrá el tuyo, ojalá tengas licencia y podamos celebrarlo juntos, es más le pediré a Annie que me enseñe a hornear uno de esos deliciosos pasteles que le hace a Archie.

Que gusto me dio saber que Ronald superó la fiebre de las trincheras y, aunque es muy triste que haya perdido sus amigos, él conservó su vida por una razón y estoy segura que vendrán cosas muy buenas para él. La primera llegará pronto: su primer bebé, ¡es tan emocionante!, su esposa y él deben estar que no caben en sí de felicidad. Ojalá publique pronto su libro, no he olvidado que hay un personaje basado en ti.

Me despido y espero verte pronto, con cariño:

Candy.

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 5 de julio de 1917

Querido Neal:

Yo también extraño mucho verte, pero sé que es una noble causa la que te separa de mi lado, debes entrenar muy bien a esos muchachos para que sepan defenderse a sí mismos y a nuestra patria. Y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez alguno de ellos logre rescatar a alguien como tú a Stear y a sus compañeros. Es una decisión atinada del general Pershing eso de entrenar bien a los reclutas.

Ahora que lo menciono, hace unos días me topé al señor García, ¿recuerdas a ese empleado de tu familia con quien me enviaron a México? Me contó que estará aquí por un tiempo, haciéndose cargo de las tierras de tu familia por aquí, dice que la situación allá también es difícil. Cuando le platiqué de tu última carta me dijo que allá en México corre el rumor que el general Pershing no pudo atrapar a Pancho Villa, así que desconfía del desempeño que vaya a tener allá.

No tienes que agradecerme por la cinta de cabello, tú siempre me haces muchos regalos muy lindos, es algo pequeño con lo cual corresponderte. ¿Así que el mayor Leagan quiere un beso, eh? Pues deberás ganártelo, ¿cómo?, seguir siendo el caballero gentil y orgulloso que regresó del frente y seguir mostrándome esa ternura que solo conmigo muestras.

Espero con ilusión tu próxima licencia, con cariño:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 23 de noviembre de 1917

Querido Neal:

Es verdad que apenas nos vimos y que nos hemos visto más seguido –ni siquiera he podido mandarte las cartas, justo cuando iba a llevarlas al correo, te veía aparecer por la colina–, pero apenas te vas y ya te extraño. Pero me pone muy contenta saber que nos veremos en Nochebuena y más saber que estarás con tu familia en Navidad, será la primera que pasen junto con Elisa y su esposo así que tus padres estarán muy felices. Por cierto, que bien le hizo a tu padre que volvieras del frente, las veces que lo he visto tiene un semblante muy distinto. A todos nos hizo muy bien cariño.

No sabes como me alivia confirmar que no volverás a Francia, en parte temía que me lo hubieras dicho solo para calmar mis lágrimas en ese momento. Stear así lo hizo con Patty en una ocasión que fuimos de día de campo y se tocó el tema de su deseo de enlistarse: estando ahí la consoló pero a fin de cuentas se marchó. Si a él el recuerdo de sus besos lo sostuvo, espero que el anhelo de alguno mío te motive a quedarte, te prometo darte muchos más si te quedas. Para mí también fue muy especial ese primero que nos dimos bajo el Padre Árbol, te agradezco que hayas esperado a estar ahí para besarme. Y ¿sabes?, yo también extraño tus labios, cerrar los ojos y recordarlos me ayuda a afrontar mis guardias en el hospital.

Ya empecé a preparar tu regalo de Navidad, será sencillo pero espero que te guste mucho. Para mí el mejor regalo será pasarla a tu lado y saber que estás bien.

Con amor:

Candy

P.D. ¿Te dije lo guapo que luces con tu uniforme? El de EUA te queda muy bien, espero algún día me muestres alguna foto del que usaste en el ejército francés.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a **kellyelin, Chicuelita, Iris Adriana y Merlia.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 12 de enero de 1918

Querido Neal:

Muchas gracias por la Nochebuena tan linda que pasamos juntos. Te envío esta postal con el bello paisaje de esta zona, espero que te guste tanto como a mí. Ya cuento los días para vernos en febrero y la curiosidad por la sorpresa que tienes me está matando.

Con amor:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 15 de abril de 1918

Querido Neal:

¡Vaya sorpresa que me tenías! Cuando me pediste ser tu esposa yo también sentí que flotaba, pude ver que la declaración venía desde el fondo de tu corazón y llegó directo al mío. Yo también quisiera que esa horrible guerra terminara ya, si antes lo deseaba para terminar con el sufrimiento de tanta gente, ahora mi deseo de casarme pronto contigo hace que lo desee con más vehemencia todavía.

Oh Neal, mi amor, debiste decirme que ibas a hablar con Albert, pude haber hablado yo antes con él. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto leí tu carta le llamé por teléfono y le aseguré que yo te acepté, sin trucos ni nada, porque estoy realmente enamorada de ti: del hombre que eres y en quien te has convertido. No significa que ignore quien eras antes o que no te ame por eso; aunque parezca extraño, te amo también por todo aquello, por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar y los obstáculos que debimos superar. Y, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sigues siendo tú, conservas tu esencia orgullosa y dominante ¡y también me encanta!

Yo también quisiera que Albert encontrara pronto a esa enfermera, en verdad ha movido cielo, mar y tierra buscándola desde que recuperó la memoria. Espero que con la guerra no le haya pasado nada a esa chica, sería un duro golpe para Albert. Y sí, en parte él quiere que me quede por aquí más tiempo, el pobre siempre ha estado muy solo. La verdad, en parte es algo bueno, sabes que cuando nos casemos te seguiré a donde el ejército te encomiende y disfrutaré mucho de nuestra vida juntos, pero me agrada tener el tiempo para estar con mis amigos y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con ellos. Me encanta fantasear con Annie y Patty acerca de donde viviremos: ¿Washington, Texas, California, algún territorio fuera del continente? La señorita Ponny insiste en que debo preparar mi ajuar y hemos empezado a trabajar en eso.

Todos los días rezo porque pronto podamos decir sí ante el altar, se despide con amor:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 2 de julio de 1918

Querido Neal:

¡Que emoción poder celebrar juntos tu cumpleaños! Ya me estoy preparando, mañana iré a Chicago porque Annie insiste en llevarme de compras, dice que como es la primera vez que festejaremos tu cumpleaños juntos en mucho tiempo y además, comprometidos debo usar algo muy lindo.

Con amor:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 29 de agosto de 1918

Querido Neal:

Mi amor, me alegra saber que disfrutaste mucho tu cumpleaños, para mí también fue muy especial acompañarte ese día. Debo confesar que sí estaba un poco nerviosa por ir a casa de tu familia, sé que tu padre y tú son unos caballeros pero sí, dudaba del trato que me darían Eliza y tu madre, pero al final todo salió bien, creo que nuestras relaciones como familia política lograrán ser lo bastante cordiales. Espero que no llegues a cumplir tu amenaza, como te dije antes, te seguiré a donde sea pero ojalá que no tuviera que ser a algún lugar tan lejano. No quisiera tener que perderme muchos de los acontecimientos importantes de mis amigos como la boda de Annie y Archie, el nacimiento de sus hijos y de los demás que tengan Patty y Stear. Y la futura boda de Albert, estoy esperanzada porque uno de los detectives está sobre una muy buena pista. Y creo que a ti te gustaría estar presente cuando Eliza tenga a sus hijos, aunque bueno, ellos vivirán en Florida y tal vez estemos cerca de ahí.

Que bien que te sigas escribiendo con Stear, todos en la familia están muy emocionados por este nuevo bebé. Patty y la señora Cornwell, quiero decir su suegra –ahora ella también es señora Cornwell–, se encuentran bordando y tejiendo de todo. Annie les ayuda pero me dijo que dividirá su tiempo entre ayudarlas a ellas y ayudarme a mí con mi ajuar, aunque Archie dijo que pronto necesitará tiempo para el suyo propio ¡es tan emocionante! Es verdad que es una lástima que Nigel y el nuevo bebé no tendrán primos de su misma edad, pero tienen algunos vecinos y podrán venir a jugar con los niños del Hogar.

Neal, claro que no me incomoda que pongas por escrito sobre nuestro amor, solo que estas cartas debemos guardarlas muy bien, sí me apenaría mucho que alguien más las leyera. Tienes razón, no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti, convertirme en mujer entre tus brazos, con tus besos y tus caricias ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sabía qué esperar de ese momento desde el punto de vista físico –por mi formación como enfermera–, pero lo cierto es que nuestra total entrega de cuerpos y almas fue tan sublime, no creo que nada me hubiera podido preparar y no creo haberlo necesitado. No te preocupes, en cuanto tenga alguna sospecha te avisaré.

Siempre tuya:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 18 de septiembre de 1918

Querido Neal:

Espero que estés muy bien y que me extrañes como yo a ti. Solo unas breves líneas para que no te preocupes, todo está bien, no hubo consecuencias de aquella maravillosa tarde. Mi ajuar está quedando precioso.

Te envío todo mi amor:

Candy

* * *

Hogar de Ponny, Illinois; 2 de noviembre de 1918

Querido Neal:

Tu carta me llenó de emoción, ¡son tantas cosas buenas! Que bien que ya no habrá más jóvenes combatiendo y que ahora se dedicarán a ayudar a los enfermos. La situación de la influenza española ha estado muy crítica en los hospitales, sobre todo en Chicago, incluso el abogado que siempre se había encargado de los asuntos de los Ardley falleció junto con toda su familia, fue algo muy sonado en toda la alta sociedad. A raíz de eso Albert me pidió que mejor dejara mi trabajo en el hospital del pueblo, aunque aquí no ha habido tantos problemas, se escudó en que ya debo empezar a prepararme para mi boda, que puede ser en cualquier momento, según tu carta para él. La señorita Ponny y la hermana María lo apoyaron así que ahora me encargo exclusivamente de los chicos del Hogar y de la gente de los alrededores. Y lo cierto es que siempre hay tanto qué hacer que apenas y noto la diferencia.

Supongo que no me dirás a donde será el viaje que tu padre insiste en regalarnos, pero debes darme al menos una pista, para saber qué debo empacar. Albert dijo que no debía preocuparme por eso, que él me regalará mi equipaje ya listo así que ya lo sabe, no sé si tú o tu padre le dijeron; como sea, no logré sacarle nada. También hace poco vinieron Stear y Patty de visita, Patty me dijo que la señorita Ponny le pidió que me hablara de la noche de bodas, la pobre estaba tan nerviosa que tuve que confesarle nuestro pequeño secreto, no me sentí incómoda porque finalmente sé que ella y Stear también se adelantaron un poco. Después de eso las dos nos relajamos y ya pudo contarme lo maravilloso que es compartir su vida junto al hombre que ama, aunque no todo sea siempre tan sencillo; me aseguró que tendremos diferencias pero que con amor podremos superarlas.

Yo tampoco puedo creer que esté tan cerca de cumplir el sueño de tener mi propia familia, y saber que será al lado de un hombre que me ama tanto como tú, y a quien yo correspondo con todo mi ser, hace que mi corazón se desborde de felicidad. Así es, aquí terminará ese camino que empezó hace tantos años cuando Stuart, el chofer de tu familia, llegó al Hogar buscando una dama de compañía para Eliza y empezará un nuevo y brillante. No te preocupes porque aún no seremos padres, después de nuestra boda estoy segura que Dios nos enviará muchos hijos, yo quisiera tener por lo menos tres ¿y tú?

Siempre tuya:

Candy

P.D. ¡Pronto firmaré como Candice Leagan!

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios **kellyelin,** **Jesby Andley Grandchester, Nadia Andrew, Chicuelita, Merlia, Iris Adriana y Stear's Girl**

Falta el epílogo.


	6. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

Lakewood, Illinois; 10 de noviembre de 1948

Querido General Leagan:

Neal, mi amor, no puedo creer que pronto llegarán dos sucesos tan esperados por nosotros: tu retiro del ejército –¡por fin serás todo mío! – y nuestro 30º aniversario de bodas. Me cuesta creer que tantos años hayan pasado ya y que sigamos tan enamorados como el primer día. Me he puesto a pensar en todos los lugares que hemos recorrido y por lo que hemos pasado, realmente ha sido algo maravilloso. A pesar de tantos viajes y mudanzas, logramos darles a nuestros hijos un hogar amoroso y estable, en el cual siempre fueron bien recibidos todos los primos Cornwell, Ardley y Miller. ¿Cómo no pensar en esos veranos y suspirar?

Sé que estás muy orgulloso de todos tus hijos: Neal Jr., que a pesar de ser el mayor no se dedicó a ser militar sino que, para alegría de tu padre fue el mejor aprendiz de negocios que pudo desear y gracias a él Leagan Inc es lo que ahora es. Mark, quien sí siguió tus pasos y, a pesar de mis deseos, conquistó honores en la 2ª Guerra Mundial. Beth, nuestra inteligente y bondadosa hija, de las primeras mujeres en graduarse del programa de finanzas de la universidad. Y qué decir de Jack, quien apenas se inicia en la Fuerza Aérea pero seguramente llegará muy lejos, ¡él dice que a la Luna!

Hablando de cosas más prácticas, todos han confirmado que vendrán para la celebración de tu retiro y nuestro aniversario el 25 de noviembre. Por todos quiero decir Annie y Archie con Alistair, Adam y Arthur. Stear y Patty con Nigel y Martha, ambos con sus respectivos cónyuges e hijos. Por supuesto que Albert y Louise también vendrán junto con Anthony y Rosemary, Georgie no podrá puesto que tiene exámenes en la universidad. Eliza ya está aquí y James la alcanzará en unos días, tiene cosas que arreglar en el corporativo Miller, llegará junto con Ryan y Lucy. Invité también a Dwight y a su esposa, sé que a Mark y a ti les dará gusto verlo, además de otros compañeros tuyos. Por cortesía envié una invitación a John Ronald y a Edith, pero ya respondieron muy cortésmente que no podrán asistir, enviaron un paquete con un regalo para ti y no lo he abierto, ahí está esperando por ti.

Si tus padres y la tía abuela pudieran verte hoy, sé que estarían tan orgullosos como yo de ti. Sé que estarán presentes en espíritu y desde el cielo se alegrarán con todos nosotros. Yo, por mi parte, me siento muy feliz y bendecida de haber podido pasar estos años a tu lado. Como nos dijimos en las últimas cartas antes de nuestra boda, el tortuoso camino que nos había llevado hasta ese punto terminaba y empezaba otro más luminoso y lleno de amor, ese no termina todavía, pero toma una nueva dirección, ahora estaremos más juntos que nunca.

Louise asegura que no es nada fácil que el esposo de una se retire, al menos dice que a ella le ha vuelto loca tener a Albert todo el día en casa, aunque él es activo y le gusta pasar tiempo al aire libre ya no lo puede hacer como antes. Y más que Albert insiste en que ella lo trata como a alguno de sus pacientes. En fin, espero que no discutamos tanto, quiero pensar que disfrutarás estar en casa. Yo disfrutaré tenerte aquí.

Siempre tuya:

Candy

P. D. Chris, quiero decir el Teniente Price, el novio de Beth ha solicitado permiso para hablar contigo al día siguiente de la fiesta.

FIN

* * *

Notas finales. Como dato cultural, el amigo que Neal hace en las trincheras (John Ronald) es un personaje que existió en verdad, un muy famoso escritor inglés que peleó en la Gran Guerra. Todos los datos que se dan sobre él (que escribió parte de su obra maestra en las trincheras, que volvió a casa por la fiebre, que de su grupo de amigos que se enlistaron solo sobrevivió él, etcétera) son ciertos (al menos así lo dicen sus biógrafos). El General Pershing fue el líder del ejército norteamericano en esa guerra y sí, se dice que él fue quien no pudo atrapar a Pancho Villa (ignoro que tan cierto sea) cuando cruzaba la frontera para evadir al ejército mexicano.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a **kellyelin,** **KattytoNebel, Lady Lyuva Sol, Nadia Andrew, Iris Adriana, m, Merlia y Chicuelita.**

Gracias a **kellyelin, Friditas, Chicuelita y KattytoNebel** por agregar a favoritos esta historia.

Gracias a **Chicuelita y la chinita** por seguir la historia.

Y de nuevo un agradecimiento a **Stear's Girl** por la imagen que adorna la historia.


End file.
